


Puppy Love

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Blushing, Digital Art, Fan Art, Fluffy, M/M, Pre-teens - Freeform, Puppy Love, Shy!Merlin, i guess, kid!Arthur, kid!Merlin, kid!Merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed this xD Have some kid!Merthur. Nothing crazy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to draw some cute and innocent kid!Merthur. There isn't much art or fanfics of this.... I kinda wanted to add Merlin some glasses but nah...... Why would he have glasses?? I can picture Arthur with the baseball cap 'cause he'd probably the sporty type that likes to tease Merlin. In here they're supposedly like 11/12 years old.... Maybe a little less like 9/10.

**Author's Note:**

> And for those of you following "Cusp of Manhood" I'm working on part 3 as we speak!


End file.
